La Mejor en Obtener Venganza
by MaruHanning
Summary: Alice y Jasper llevaban 2 años como novios, pero la llegada de Maria a Forks pone todo "patas para arriba" en su relacion. Pero Maria no contaba en con que Alice no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si alguien intentaba robarle su chico. One Shoot AxJ


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos para liberar todo lo que está encerrado en mi mente. Y la canción en la que está basada es Better Than Revenge. **

**Pequeño shoot amo esta canción. Y también me estoy inspirando para la secuela de Ella Solía Ser, un capitulo nuevo de Last Friday Night y para otras tres historias originales mas :) asique tengo mucho por escribir. Ah! Y también primer intento con esta pareja asique por favor tengan compasión jajaja**

* * *

><p>La Mejor en Obtener Venganza<p>

-¡ESA MALDITA PERRA! – descargue mi ira en mi habitación en frente de mis dos mejores amigas y mis dos hermanos.

-¡ALICE CULLEN CONTROLA TU VOCABULARIO! –grito mi madre, Esme, desde el primer piso

-¡Lo siento ma! –grite un poco más calmada.

Se preguntaran porque estoy tan alterada, bueno les cuento. Yo tenía al mejor novio de toda la vida, el chico perfecto y que cualquiera desearía tener… bueno quizás Bella me contradiga porque cree que mi bobo hermano Edward es el chico perfecto, Rosalie en cambio, no podía decir mucho de Emmett… bueno Emmett es Emmett. Pero sin desviarme del tema, tenía la relación perfecta, el se llama Jasper Hale y es el hermano de Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga. El es el perfecto caballero sureño, rubio de ojos claros, alto, tranquilo y musculoso, pero sin irse a los extremos. Llevábamos dos años de novios cuando una despreciable mujer, si es que así se le puede llamar llego al pueblo. Su nombre es puta, perdón María. Una chica morena bastante linda, si tenía que admitirlo, pero más suelta que la prostituta más codiciada de todo el mundo.

Bueno la tal María cuando llego a Forks no encontró nada mejor que posar sus ojos en mi Jazzy y seducirlo hasta que logro quitármelo de mi lado, ni idea que trucos sucios habrá utilizado, tampoco me importa, solo que me quito lo que me pertenecía y ahora lo quiero de vuelta.

-Alice, relájate amiga Jasper es un idiota, solo alguien demasiado ingenuo podría caer en las garras de María –me comento Bella –Es como caer en las garras de Tanya Denalí –dijo con la voz cargada de rencor y fulminando a Edward, provocando que este se encogiera.

-Si lo sé, pero es que ¡aaarg! Me da tanta rabia que me hayan quitado a mi Jasper, ese chico es mío, yo lo vi primero y no va a llegar cualquier mujerzuela y me lo va a arrancar de mis brazos, no sin pelea –declare firmemente

-¿Qué tienes en mente amiga? –me pregunto Rose bastante interesada

-Vamos a destapar los trapos sucios de María –sonreí malévolamente –Mi pobre Jazzy está siendo engañado en sus propias narices por ella y eso, yo como que me llamo Alice Marie Cullen, no lo voy a permitir. ¿Están conmigo en esto? –pregunte mirando a los cuatro pares de ojos que estaba en mi cuarto

-Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que necesites Alice – me abrazo Rose enseguida

-Hermanita diabólica, dime que tengo que hacer –dijo Emmett chocando los cinco con Rose

Edward y Bella se quedaron callados. Sabía que para Bella era una decisión difícil, ella era la persona más pacifica que conocía y está en contra todo lo que tuviera que ver con arruinarle la vida a otra persona y bueno Edward haría lo que Bella le pidiera asique todo estaba en decisión de ella. Decidí utilizar mi cara de perrito mojado, eso nunca fallaba, menos con Bella.

-Alice, no uses tu cara de perro mojado conmigo –me fulmino con la mirada –tu sabes mi postura ante la venganza y hacerle daño a otras persona –ya no tenía el apoyo de dos personas –pero eres mi mejor amiga y Jasper también lo es asique te vamos apoyar ¿Cierto Amor? –sonrió mirando a Edward.

-¿Estás segura? –le susurro a Bella antes de que esta moviera la cabeza afirmando –Entonces Alice, también cuentas conmigo.

-¡Gracias! –Chille saltando hacia ellos para abrazarlos –no saben lo importante que es su apoyo para mí.

-Lo sabemos –dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Entonces cual es el plan duende? –pregunto Emmett mientras desordenaba mi corto cabello negro

-Voy a fingir que no me llamaste así Emmett, solo porque me estas ayudando en esto –le di un ligero empujón –Okey esto es lo que vamos hacer. Tenemos que descubrir con cuantas personas María engaña a Jasper y tener pruebas ósea obtener fotografías de eso. Luego se las mostraremos a Jasper.

-¿Y tú crees que se las va a creer? Mi hermano esta cegado en calentura por esa niña que hasta pensara que esas fotos están manipuladas –me comento Rose mientras fruncía el ceño

-Lo sé, por eso también necesitaremos videos o todo lo que pruebe que ella lo engaña y vamos a ponerla en vergüenza el día del Show de Talentos del instituto –sonreí macabramente, ya podía ver la escena –Edward y Bella necesito que escriban y compongan una canción para que la cante ese día que cuente toda la historia de Jasper y yo desde que la conoció en adelante, incluyendo las infidelidades.-les pedí mientras ellos se miraban como si ya supieran exactamente como seria la canción -Rose y Emmett ustedes se encargaran de conseguir las pruebas para luego crear un video y pasarlas durante mi presentación ese día, probablemente esto nos costara un buen castigo pero es por una buena causa, lo que sea por tener a Jasper devuelta ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si –exclamaron todos.

-Manos a la obra chicos –susurre.

* * *

><p>Quedaba solo un día para el show de talentos, tenía las pruebas de la infidelidad de María, pero tuve que coquetear un poco con los del club de computación para que aceptaran editar el video y que me dejaran presentarlo el día del show. Por una parte fue bastante perturbante hacer eso porque todos son demasiado "nerds" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero la ventaja fue que Jasper justo estaba pasando por afuera de la sala y se le desorbitaron sus ojos azulados al ver lo que estaba haciendo, tuve que aguantarme la risa porque era obvio que no se había olvidado de mí. Nadie se olvida de Alice Cullen de un día para otro, no señor.<p>

Cuando llegue a mi casa escuche la melodía que estaban preparando Edward y Bella para mí. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sin duda los dioses estaban de mi lado. Al final del día los reuní a todos nuevamente en mi habitación para revisar los últimos detalles.

-Okey chicos ¿están listos para el día de mañana? –pregunte con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro

-Por supuesto –me guiño un ojo Bella –Edward y yo ya te grabamos la pista en un CD para que cantes.

-¡Espera un momento amiga! –La detuve enseguida –Yo no quiero cantar con pista, eso le quitaría toda la emoción al momento. Si voy a cantar va a ser en vivo –declare tajante

-Pero Alice, no hay tiempo de enseñarle la melodía a quienes quieran que vayan a tocar contigo –me dijo Edward mientras fruncía el ceño

-¡Oh vamos Edward! Tu y Bella se saben la melodía de memoria obviamente tu tocaras la guitarra, Bella el bajo y hará los coros. Rose solo los coros ya que son fáciles de aprender y Emmett la batería. No va a ser tan complicado –me encogí de hombros como si nada

-Alice ¡No hay tiempo! –Me sacudió Edward por los hombros –Aun si logro enseñarle a Emmett la parte de la batería, no habríamos practicado, ni hecho la prueba de sonido. Te arriesgas a que todo se arruine ¿estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? –pregunto realmente preocupado

-Sí, estoy segura y tomare el riesgo asique a trabajar, nos quedan exactamente diez horas para practicar antes del instituto –anuncie mientras iba en busca de mi micrófono

-Verdaderamente Alice algunas veces es imposible –susurro Bella pero aun así logre escucharla

-¡TE ESCUCHE! –grite riendo.

* * *

><p>Estábamos todos tras bambalinas del improvisado escenario que montaron en el gimnasio del instituto, todos los alumnos y docentes estaban sentados en las graderías viendo con atención cada número, mi video con las fotos y videos de María engañando a Jasper listo para empezar a funcionar cuando empezara la canción.<p>

-Amigos –dije mirando a cada una de las personas que me ayudaron en este alocado plan –Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto, en verdad es muy importante para mí y aunque esto nos pueda costar un castigo o hasta una suspensión aun si están aquí conmigo –lloriquee sonriendo orgullosa de lo que habíamos logrado todos juntos como la casi familia que somos.

-No te pongas sentimental amiga, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre pero si te pones a llorar se irá al diablo todo tu estilo de roquera **(N/A: en el perfil pondré como esta vestida y maquillada Alice**) –me aconsejo Bella mientras me abrazaba

-Es su turno, esperen que el Señor Berty los presente y salen a escena y suerte –sonrió cálidamente Ángela.

_Ahora, para terminar este gran show de talentos se presentan en este escenario los hermanos Cullen con Alice como vocalista, Emmett en la batería y Edward en la guitarra y las señoritas Bella Swan en el Bajo y los coros y Rosalie Hale en los coros. Un fuerte aplauso para ellos._

-Muy bien chicos, llego la hora –sonreí y puse mi mano al centro y ellos imitaron mi acción –Mierda, mierda, mierda –gritamos los cinco al mismo tiempo antes de salir al escenario

Cuando salimos la sensación fue impresionante, había gente gritando nuestros nombres, por un momento me sentí una estrella, una verdadera cantante en un concierto.

-Hola, em gracias –dije en el micrófono –esta canción es original es una muy importante para mi asique escuchen con atención y miren el video que les tenemos preparado porque es muy importante –sonreí y divise donde se encontraba Jasper y María

Y mirando directamente a la prostituta comencé la actuación

_María ahora ve a pararte a la esquina y piensa en lo que hiciste. _

_Ja, Es hora de una pequeña venganza_

_La historia comienza cuando hacía calor y era verano_  
><em>Y, yo lo tenía todo, yo lo tenía ahí donde lo quería<em>  
><em>Ella llegó, logró captar su atención, y vamos a escuchar los aplausos<em>  
><em>Ella le tomó más rápido que lo que llamas sabotaje<em>

Recordé la primera vez que conocimos a María. Jasper y yo estábamos en el parque comiendo un helado cuando ella se nos acerco, parecía un chica inofensiva y tranquila

-Hola –nos saludo tímidamente –Me llamo María, soy nueva en el pueblo y estoy algo perdida

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres –se ofreció Jasper

_Yo nunca lo vi venir, ni lo sospeché_  
><em>Subestime a quién estaba tratando de quitármelo<em>  
><em>Ella tenía que saber que el dolor latía en mí como un tambor<em>  
><em>Ella subestimó a quién le estaba robando el novio.<em>

Cada vez Jasper salía más con ella y menos conmigo, en un principio me pareció tierno, claro mi amorcito quería ayudar a adaptarse a la chica nueva del pueblo, pero después todo cambio. Comenzó a tratarme diferente a hablar más con ella y mucho mas cariñoso que conmigo. Me dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero yo siempre me mantuve callada porque si ella me lo robaba yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

_Ella no es una santa y no es lo que piensas_  
><em>Ella es una actriz, Whoa<em>  
><em>Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace<em>  
><em>Sobre el colchón, Whoa<em>

Los ojos desorbitados de todos los presentes en el show especialmente los de Jasper eran increíbles. Nadie se esperaba que alguien presentara videos y fotos de alguien que tiene novio teniendo sexo con otra persona.

_Pronto se va a encontrar  
>En el patio robando juguetes de otras personas<br>No va a hacer muchos amigos  
>Debería tener en cuenta,<br>Debería tener en cuenta_  
><em>Que no hay nada mejor que hacer que la venganza, Ha<em>

Creo que en el momento que dije esa frase fue uno de los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida. La mirada de odio que tenia María hacia mí era imperdible, claro ella "la santita y la mejor novia de Forks" estaba siendo puesta en escena frente a todos los chicos y profesores de la escuela.

_Vive su vida como si estuviera en una fiesta y estuviera en la lista de invitados_  
><em>Ella me mira como si yo fuera una moda y como si te controlara<em>  
><em>Creo que su gesto siempre ha sido un poco preocupado<em>

A pesar de que había conseguido quitarme al mejor hombre que alguna vez había conocido no se sentía confiada. Algo en ella debía decirle que yo no iba a ceder tan fácil y ¿Qué creen? Tenía toda la razón.

_Y, piensa que soy psíquica_  
><em>Porque me gusta rimar con las cosas, pero<em>  
><em>La sofisticación no es lo que usas, o lo que sabes<em>  
><em>O porque empujas a la gente para llevarlos a donde quieres ir<em>  
><em>Oh, no te enseñaron eso en la escuela secundaria<em>  
><em>Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí<em>  
><em>Pero ninguna cantidad de vestidos de época te da la dignidad.<em>

Claro porque mucha dignidad no le quedaba no creen. La sonrisa en mis labios era la mas malvada que sabia poner y se potencio con la situación. Y aunque el momento era bastante tenso habían muchas personas que se la estaban pasando de lujo y gritando con la canción.

_Ella no es una santa y no es lo que piensas_  
><em>Ella es una actriz, Whoa<em>  
><em>Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace<em>  
><em>Sobre el colchón, Whoa<em>  
><em>Pronto se va a encontrar<em>  
><em>En el patio robando juguetes de otras personas<em>  
><em>No va a hacer muchos amigos<em>  
><em>Debería tener en cuenta,<em>  
><em>Debería tener en cuenta<em>  
><em>Que no hay nada mejor que hacer que la venganza, Ha<em>

_Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos sobre la miel_  
><em>Podrías tenerlo, pero no has escuchado que<em>  
><em>Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos sobre la miel<em>  
><em>Podrías tenerlo, pero yo siempre tendré la última palabra<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_Ella no es una santa y no es lo que piensas_  
><em>Ella es una actriz, Whoa<em>  
><em>Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace<em>  
><em>Sobre el colchón, Whoa<em>  
><em>Pronto se va a encontrar<em>  
><em>En el patio robando juguetes de otras personas<em>  
><em>No va a hacer muchos amigos<em>  
><em>Debería tener en cuenta,<em>  
><em>Debería tener en cuenta<em>  
><em>Que no hay nada mejor que hacer que la venganza, Ha<em>

_¿Y todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?_  
><em>Porque yo no creo que sea sí, ¡Oh<em>  
><em>¿Todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?<em>  
><em>No creo que sea así, no creo que sea así<em>  
><em>Escuchemos los aplausos<em>  
><em>Vamos, muéstrame cuan mejor eres<em>  
><em>Date cuenta, haber si mereces alguno de los aplausos<em>  
><em>Porque tú eres mucho mejor<em>  
><em>Ella le tomó más rápido de que puedas decir sabotaje.<em>

Terminamos y se escucharon los aplausos de algunas personas y los gritos de María cuando Jasper se fue del gimnasio. Quería seguirlo pero el director me agarro el brazo antes de que pudiera dejar el escenario

-Usted señorita y todos sus amigos tiene un gran problema –me miro seriamente.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Jasper, estará llorando y solo o María se las habrá arreglado para que cayera de nuevo en sus garras o tal vez no se creyó nada de lo que mostramos allí arriba.

-Lo que ustedes hicieron jovencitos merece expulsión ¿Lo saben? –nos fulmino desde su escritorio –Pero debido a que sus calificaciones son excelente y que nunca antes había hecho algo que rompiera las reglas los dejare ir con tres días de suspensión y con la advertencia de que si se vuelve a repetir algo por estilo todos estarán expulsado ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor –respondimos todos al unisonó

-Puede retirarse

-¿Alice sabes donde se metió mi hermano? –me pregunto Rose una vez que salimos de la oficina

-Ni idea, no puedo dejar de pensar en el tengo que encontrarlo –me despedí de ella de un abrazo y cuando me di vuelta choque con una masa enorme –Hey ve por donde caminas –le encare antes de levantar la vista. Era nada más y nada menos que James mi eterno enamorado.

-Hola Alice estuviste increíble allá arriba –me sonrió ayudándome a pararme

-Sí, si gracias. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar a alguien –dije sin prestarle mucha atención

-Espera un momento Alice –me detuvo acorralándome en lo casilleros – ¿Por qué ir detrás de ese idiota de Jasper que te dejo por la puta de María cuando puedes estar con migo? Tú sabes que nunca te haría algo así –sonrió de manera inquietante

-James déjame ir –le pedí firmemente

-Vamos Alice… sabes que la pasaremos bien –comenzó a besarme el cuello de manera perturbante

-No James ¡Déjame ir! –trataba de empujarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenia pero aun así no era suficiente hasta que deje de sentir sus asquerosos labios de mi cuello y escuche la voz de un ángel, de mi ángel.

-Nunca más vuelvas a tocar a mi chica imbécil –le grito Jasper antes de girarse hacia mí y abrazarme –Por Dios Alice perdóname, amor. Por favor perdóname, fui un idiota al creer en todas las mentiras de María y me deje llevar. Tu eres la chica para mi siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás –me pidió llorando a mares

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué te dijo ella que te hizo correr a sus brazos? –pregunte llorando, llevaba meses esperando poder preguntarle eso y me quebré por dentro cuando me di cuenta que esta era mi oportunidad y que por fin lo tenía en mis brazos después de mucho tiempo.

-Porque ella me dijo que tú me estabas usando para acercarte James –respondió avergonzado de si mismo

-¿y tú te creíste eso? Después de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos –le recrimine

-En un principio no, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo María llego con pruebas que parecían tan reales que las creí y recién ahora me entere de que eran falsa y además al verte lo molesta que estabas con James cerca me confirmo lo idiota que fui. Por favor Alice, te lo ruego dime que me perdonas y que estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Por favor dime lo que quiero escuchar

-Jasper…-susurre con tristeza en mi voz –Si no quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿crees que me habría arriesgado a que me expulsaran a mí y todos nuestros amigos por abrirte los ojos en tu relación a María? –sonreí limpiando sus lagrimas

-Al… de ti me espero cualquier cosa –susurro en un suspiro. Algo más tranquilo –Es por eso que te amo

-Yo también te amo Jazzy, de aquí al final de mis días –apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me dejaba envolver en sus brazos. Sintiéndome completa

-De aquí al final de mis días –prometió para después tomar suavemente mi barbilla, levantarla y darme el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEER!<strong>

**Qué lindo! Me gusto lo romanticón de este shoot jajajaja es un regalo porque se me viene otra semana de desaparición ya que tengo 4 pruebas grandes :( asique no podre escribir nada pero como regalo... le pondré el Sumary de mi próxima historia y secuela de Ella Solía Ser.**

**Completamente Enamorados**

**Sumary: ****Edward y Bella finalmente son una pareja consolidada, ya están casados y son felices. Por ello deciden irse en una segunda luna de miel a Italia a celebrar que todos los problemas quedaron por fin atrás, pero no se puede escapar por siempre del pasado cuando aun no se han cerrado todos los capítulos de este. Amor, personas inesperadas, lagrimas, pero la pregunta esencial es ¿Sera el amor mutuo de Bella y Edward lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a los nuevos desafíos que les impone el destino? ¿O se rendirán ante lo inevitable?**

**Parece que se viene mucho amor y mucho mas drama en esta… díganme que piensan en un RW**

**Un beso**


End file.
